Bernard's story Or how Bill and Laura got together
by hadizha
Summary: My name is Bernard and this is what happened.spoilers on everything and everyone but might go completely AU!R
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time I owned ewerything (including Laura, Bill, Ring of Power) but now I am broke and own only my cat and dog!!!!(I am in no way related to anyone in BSG and own nothing)

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

English is not my mother language so there might be some mistakes, but as everything else they are mine! There will be more chapters but what I really need is someone to encourage me. It might be be you so leave a review!!!grins and offers everyone cookies

* * *

Chapter ! Beginning. 

Hi! My name is Bernard and this is what happened. So take a seat.

I and Bill (Admiral William Adama) have gone through a lot, and have established strong working relationship. In times when everything gets ugly we share a drink and support each other. I am always here for Bill because..well because where else would I be. Everything was fine until one day SHE came in room. Yes, you guessed right- Laura Roslin. That very instant I knew this is going to be SOMETHING. And I am always right. They talked for some time, shook hands and SHE left the room. I thought- great Bill! Why did you let her go? Later I found out that Colonies is destroyed, that Cylons are back and chasing us and Roslin is president. And Bill could be very annoying and arrogant man without trying hard.

As you all maybe know my friend Bill and Laura (now I call her Laura but back then she was Madame President or President Roslin. I prefer Madame President- it has nice ring to it. Don't you think so?) ok where was I? ah yes- they both didn't had very nice relationship. Bill tried to convince everyone that he didn't like Roslin woman. I know that there was something. As for Laura I tried to understand and see the woman behind President. I am good observer because…well because I don't have many things to do besides being good desk and…observe.

Ok our love birds didn't get along at the beginning, but that was before Kobol. Short version of Koboladiade is-

a) Madame President sent Starbuck back to Caprica for Arrow of Apollo

b) Bill gets very angry and throws her and Lee in brig

c) Bill gets shot by Sharon (who is cylon)

d) Laura and Lee escaped

e) Saul and Martial law (what else there is to say if alcoholic is in charge?)

f) Bill wakes from coma and goes to Kobol for his family

And for dessert we reveal that our Laura has terminal breast cancer. But from that point we all get along better. Laura spends more and more time in our quarters, I got to see more of Laura (and Bill too).They both talk a lot. And there it goes- sparkles start to fly!!! But our beautiful Laura is still dying and that's bad, but Bill will do what Bill does the best- he will fix this, so we can enjoy more of Laura. So here goes nothing- Laura gets..ah wait before that Commander Adama is promoted to Admiral. There was this tiny detail with Pegasus and Admiral Cain showing up and ruining story. The Galactica end Pegasus almost shot each other to Hades. But as always everything is under control- Cain gets killed, and Bill is Admiral and yes…The kiss! SO..Bill gets his new and shiny Admiral's 'pins and he kisses Laura and Laura kisses him back!!!!! So about Laura dying-she was cured with halfhumancylon baby's blood and didn't die. Don't ask me how- I don't give a damn! And everybody, but especially Bill was happy with it. We got our Laura back!! She and Bill spend even more time together and that's just great!!!

Then comes election in which Baltarmoron won, because he promised new life on New Caprica!

I am just trying to get to the best part so forgive me this very concentrated version of our complicated and not so easy journey. And it will be VERY interesting. So just stay with me and you will find out how Bill and Laura got their groove together!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Please leave some review if you read!!! Reviews are equals food and I am hungry!!!!Anything in my particular state of mind is good- if you liked it-review, if you didn't- review.

If you want to meet Bernard contact his people not me! I am not his slave(Ok Bernard. Sir! One cheesecake !!)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hello again my dear friend. I see that You have been very good since our first meeting and for that I give You big slice of blue cheese and grapes.mmMMm. In our first meeting I told you itsy-bitsy-short version about our adventure. It started with big explosion and believe me it will continue with big explosions as well. So put something soft under your…under yourself.

After loosing election Laura spent more time in our quarters. It isn't like there are many places where ex-president of blown up and glued with super-glue humanity to go. So he was spotted mostly in gym, galley, observation deck but most of all- in our quarters. She came to breakfast, that's if Bill wasn't on duty, then, when Bill left, she red for some time, then went to wander through Bucket (that's how everyone called _Galactica_- Bucket. The warship that was supposed to save what's left from humanity was called **Bucket**.). Then Laura came back for lunch, and then there was most important meal of day- dinner. And it is not because it was supposed to be sumptuous meal- something made from algae then stuffed with algae and then served with algae sauce and algae salad. And for dessert- algae surprise! Oh thank you! There is ALLWAYS some place for algae surprise. Oh nutritional algae, what a pleasant change from unpalatable food that we had before. Ok I stop my homemade poem to our food supplies, because without algae we would be pretty screwed! So let's say big thankyous to our superheroe- algae.

Ok back to our lovebirds and dinners. If you ask me it was unbearable. No, no not because company was terrible, no! There was Laura, how can you think that way! Shame on you and no more algae surprise…oh no... Contrary there will be plenty of algae surprise for you!! Don't challenge Bernard! (Why am I talking about myself like that?) So about dinner- company was plain gorgeous and with most fantastic legs that have ewer crossed that threshold! It's just that sexual tension could have set 548 Cylon Centurions on fire, maybe even all 549 of them. There were 'accidental' touches, looks, and smiles. Well everything that people who are crazy about each other do! I mean sparks flew everywhere and LOVE was all around!! Yes, LOVE with capital letters. I didn't even know that Bill was big Flirt! Sometimes to me battle worn Admiral looked like skittish school boy. (I hope he won't read this. In that case I am pretty screwed). And Laura!!!! Oh boy!!! That woman was batting lashes so you could sustain wind generator! They had their intelligent conversations about literature, life, philosophy etc. and that was just unbearable. I wanted to scream- just get it done!! Sit down (or lie down) and do what we all want you to do! I mean I still can't understand why they couldn't act on their feelings. So what that Laura was president and Bill was her Admiral? It's not like the human race would die out if they were together. And if you care about political consequences it would have created then you should have thought first when Martial Law was declared! These are just my thoughts. So what really happened in one particular dinner???? Well you will have to wait until next time because I am really tired and out of cheese!!! But be patient because it's worth it!!!!!


End file.
